heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
黑心灣
黑心灣 (formerly Mistharbour) is a very large battleground with a dock's theme. Its unique objective is Blackheart's ghost ship that will bombard enemy buildings if a team can gain the ghostly pirate's favor. In this map, there are three lanes. Most of the objectives that have to do with Blackheart are located on the lower half of the map but players should not overlook the top half of the map as there is a grave golem and a few mercenary camps there as well. Revolving around an extra resource of doubloons - the map requires players to work together to collect doubloons from a variety of different sources and bring it to Blackheart in order to gain his favor. Players can expect consistent clashes between the two teams because of the coordinated effort to manage doubloons alongside the normal map elements such as mercenary camps. 戰場背景 Blackheart's Bay is located in the realm formely known as Mistharbor, that was ruled by the Council of Three Anchors, which set the pirate's code.https://heroesofthestorm.wikia.com/wiki/WallHeroes of the Storm, https://heroesofthestorm.wikia.com/wiki/Mercenary_campFalstad Skins The realm was seized by Blackheart and his undead pirate crew, when they poured onto the streets. They claimed this once thriving market place as their new den of villainy.Battlegrounds: Blackheart's Bay'. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-10-03 模板：QuoteBlackheart's Bay位於被稱為Mistharbor的領域，由三錨議會統治，它規定了海盜的法律。1 當他們倒在街上時，[]和他的[]海盜船員抓住了這個王國。 他們聲稱這曾經是繁榮的市場，因為他們的新惡作劇。2 地圖機制 次要目標圍繞著獲得Blackheart的支持來轟擊敵人的基地。 黑心 Blackheart, an evil pirate lord,2013-11-08, BlizzCon 2013 - Heroes of the Storm - Building the Nexus. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-17 is the ghost pirate located in the middle of the map. He is the person you will want to see when turning in your doubloons, however giving him the doubloons take a 6 second channel, giving the opposing team a lot of opportunities to interrupt - any damage taken will immediately interrupt the channel. Once a team turns in 10 doubloons, Blackheart stops accepting doubloons from both teams and will order his ship to fire a cannon volley on the opposing team's structures. After 12 shots, 3 per building if there are enough structures remaining, Blackheart becomes neutral again and will once again accept doubloons from both teams. Each successive cannon volley for each team costs 2 doubloons more than the one before it. BlackheartBlackheart，一個邪惡的海盜領主，3是位於地圖中間的幽靈海盜。 當你轉入你的雙倍球時，他是你想要看到的人，但是給予他雙倍的6秒通道，讓對方球隊有很多機會打斷 - 任何受到的傷害都會立即打斷通道。 一旦一支球隊投出10個雙倍的比賽，Blackheart就會停止接受來自兩支球隊的雙倍球，並命令他的船在對方球隊的結構上發射一次大砲抽射。 在12次射門後，如果剩下足夠的結構，每個建築物3次，Blackheart再次變為中立，並將再次接受來自兩隊的雙倍。 每支球隊每次連續的大砲抽射比之前的兩次加倍。 古幣 古幣 (literally) 這是為黑心船長t的青睞而形成的爭奪戰。玩家們有4種方法可以獲得它們： 寶箱：兩個裝滿5個雙層箱的箱子會在地圖中間產生 - 一個在黑心船長和中路，一個在Blackheart和底部車道之間。基本攻擊會導致雙重釋放，前兩個一次一個，然後最後三個同時釋放。 Doubloon Chests將在上一次事件的最後一次胸部被捕穫後產生3分鐘。 Doubloon營地：在中間和底部通道之間有兩個易於捕獲的營地 - 地圖兩側各一個。這些難民營非常容易被捕獲，並且在被擊敗時不會僱傭僱傭兵但是會給予2個雙倍的僱傭兵。 僱傭營地：每當僱傭營地中的一個被捕時，就會在營地的位置產生兩個雙倍的營地。 英雄：如果任何英雄在攜帶雙倍的情況下死亡，那麼他或她攜帶的雙子座將散落在他們死亡的地方附近，並可能被對方玩家撿起。 * 發展 The idea for the map came from nautical ideas from Blizzard Entertainment's artists. They had worked on pirate and nautical-themed artwork, which prompted the game developers to create a map around these ideas.2013-12-11, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm Overview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-04-30 The idea was pitched to the rest of Team 1 by Meng Song. The map was in a playable state three days after development began on it.2015-01-30, Blizzard on Heroes of the Storm: "You haven't seen anything yet". PC Gamer, accessed on 2015-02-01 相關英雄 A number of multiverse versions of Heroes are from here. *From their secret hideout in Kraken's Cove, Cassia’s fleet of ships unfurl their black sails on a mission to loot and plunder. Mistharbour will soon bow to a new pirate queen. *To this day, Captain Falstad and the crew of the Wildhammer honor the pirate’s code set by Mistharbour's Council of Three Anchors. Of course, some say those rules are merely guidelines... *Decades ago, a mutiny forced the Admiral of the Three Anchors to walk the plank. On moonless nights, his form haunts Blackheart's Bay, calling itself "Krakenov" and demanding a lot of fish. Pirate Queen Cassia.jpg|Pirate Queen Cassia|thumb|none|link=https://heroesofthestorm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pirate_Queen Falstad - Buccaneer.jpg|Buccaneer Falstad|thumb|none|link=https://heroesofthestorm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Falstad_-_Bu Stukov - AK.jpg|Admiral Krakenov|thumb|none|link=https://heroesofthestorm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Stuk Trivia *Two sharks are located on each vertical side of the map and if either is hit with a skillshot they'll drop down into the water. If the player manually left click on them repeatedly, they will also fall. Media Images BHB.Arthas.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://heroesofthestorm.wikia.com/wiki/File:BHB BHBSS.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://heroesofthestorm.wikia.com/wiki/Fil BHBSS1.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://heroesofthestorm.wikia.com/wiki/File BlackHeartBay 00.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://heroesofthestorm.wikia.com/wiki/File:BlackHear BlackHeartBay 01.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://heroesofthestorm.wikia.com/wiki/File:BlackHear BlackHeartBay 09.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://heroesofthestorm.wikia.com/wiki/File:BlackHear BlackheartsBay.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://heroesofthestorm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blackhe Videos Patch changes * * * * * * * * References category:戰場